


to be a flower

by TALKlNGHOST



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TALKlNGHOST/pseuds/TALKlNGHOST
Summary: The last night spend together before a long time apart can be painful, beautiful and short.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 20





	to be a flower

Siyeon was lying in bed, a book laying on her stomach and her eyes glued to the ceiling. Raising her hands she played with the shadows, a soft giggle leaving her throat as they formed one that looked almost like a rabbit.

Rabbits was what made her think of Minji, the girl she loved, the girl that would leave with her brother, the girl that was married, the girl that loved her. In a way, Minji was like a rabbit when she was with Siyeon. She was shy in the beginning, hiding behind whatever she could find, until she felt safe, felt like hiding with Siyeon might be better than without and falling can't be worse than what she was feeling standing up.

And Siyeon felt the same. She felt like turning around and running when Minji made her heart flutter or when their lips met in secret. Even more than that, she felt like yelling it out into the world, as if her heart had a voice and her song was Minji's name and all she could write about were her pretty eyes and her precious smile and the warmth of her heart.

Almost as if summoned by the train of thought running into nothing, nothing but missing and yearning and pain, the door opened and Minji stepped in, as quiet as possible, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Hey", she murmured earning back a soft smile from Siyeon.

Minji immediately felt warmer, safer, better than before as she saw Siyeon lying there, making her way over to the bed quickly and lying down next to the other girl. 

Her hand drew circles on the skin of Siyeon's shoulder and collarbone, up to the nape of her neck. Her head placed carefully so her lips almost brushed against the girl's shoulder.

Minji felt her heart beat out of her chest, a soft warm feeling spreading through every inch of her body, erupting from the sole touch of her fingertip on her lovers skin.

Softly she leaned more towards the other girl, forehead against the bare skin at Siyeon's neck as they took each other's hands and intertwined their fingers.

They felt warm and cold at the same time, felt like their hearts were torn into pieces but at least it wasn't lost in the dark anymore.

Siyeon turned her head, looking out the window into the night.

For some reason the atmosphere around them was different, the same way it was whenever they fought, heat and passion and sadness mixed with untold anger and pain.

"What are you thinking?", Siyeon said, quietly, eyes shiny in the moonlight.

Minji waited for a second, waited to think of an answer but nothing was coming to mind that made any sense, because currently nothing made sense besides them together right this moment.

"Just, you, really." She answered, breathing tiny kisses on the other girl's skin.

To that, Siyeon turned around to look at Minji again, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the older one continued.

"What I mean is," she started, taking another break between to think of the right words, "it will be hard without you by my side to warm me up when my heart is freezing in coldness."

Siyeon's face softened, bringing her hand up from Minji's to cup her cheek, a sad smile on both their faces now, eyes locked on the other.

"You're my flower", Siyeon said, voice shaking, "the flower I reach for in the darkness, a single flower and without it I can't see and I'm stuck here forever."

Minji felt her eyes fill up with tears, heart yearning for nothing more than to stay with her love, the warmth of her life, forever.

"No, don't cry, please, I'm sorry Minji", Siyeon said, caressing the older girl's cheek softly 

"Just embrace me, filling your arms now and eventually I'll open my eyes and start to move some time tomorrow. Maybe I'll move and leave you here", now Minji's voice was shaking, "but my heart stays with you and with it does the warmth we bring each other. I will think of you and write to you, always."

A tear rolled over Siyeon's cheek and as both their hearts and eyes cried out silently, their lips met softly in the dark of the night. Then again and again, lips meeting like in a hurry, hands on cheeks, waists and in the hair of the other, everchanging positions in the small bed before Minji softly put her forehead against Siyeon's, eyes dry of tears and lungs out of breath.

"At this point" and she sighed, heart heavy, " you're a maze still unknown, locked up and I dont know this trap. I don't know what you're doing to my heart or my head, I just know I need you and I won't just let you go just because I have to move away."

Siyeon sat up, took Minji's hands into her own and looked into her eyes.

"I won't let you go either, every word spoken from my lips will be like a kiss that's meant to meet yours, every breath will be a sweet whisper into your ear and everytime I smile I will think of you, the warmest heart I've ever known."

And with that, Minji just pulled Siyeon into another hug, arms tight around each other and before they knew it the morning came, sleepless and cruel as ever. 

"A sunrise has never been so painful", one of them whispered, a last kiss stolen from the others lips before Minji left the room to go back to her own.


End file.
